A Date to remember Dallas 2012
by jessie 33
Summary: A short JR, and Sue Ellen story, based on the 2012 show. I do not own any rights to the characters or the show. This is just a fanfiction written by a fan that loves Dallas, and the cast, and is so happy to see JR, and Sue Ellen again on the new Show. Hope you like my story.
1. Chapter 1

Another Dallas short story.

A Date to Remember

Sue Ellen was tired she had a long week, and nothing has been going right for her. She felt horrible recently , and John Ross has not gotten along with her, and it was starting to get to her. She was driving home she was going to take a long shower , eat something light, and go to bed, and try to forget all her problems. She drove up to the house, and parked, and got out of the car, and grabbed her things, and went into the house. She opened the door, and walked into the living room, and put her things down, but jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned, and was shocked, and a little angry seeing JR in her house.

"Hey Sugar I can see your surprised to see me but a little happy too right"?

"Happy no this day is getting worse, and worse how did you get in my home"?

"Well I'm a little old to be breaking in that lovely lady you have working for you let me in"

"Well Anita will soon realize if she lets you in again she may be out of a job"

"Oh Sugar don't get mad at her she couldn't resist my charm, and either can you"

"I can resist you I can show you to the door, but you know where it is so go use it"

"Wait I have a surprise for you, let me show it to you, and if you want me to leave, I will go without a problem"

"JR I'm extremely tired, I can't do this today"

"Do what come with me, and if you don't like my surprise I will leave"

JR put out his hand, and Sue Ellen took it but she still was a little annoyed he was here. He walked her to the dining room, and she saw the table all set up , there was even candles lite. She walked over lifting the lids off the food dishes, and smiled seeing everything were her favourites. There was boneless chicken stuffed with red peppers, and bacon, fresh bread, and sweet corn, and salad. She turned, and JR smiled, and she knew she couldn't send him away now.

"JR why are you doing this"?

"You know why Sugar"?

"No I don't"

"You really thought I would forget your Birthday"

"You remembered, I wanted to forget it, I can't believe you remembered not even John Ross called to say Happy Birthday"

"He is wrapped up in his own little world, but I wanted to do this for you. I will go , and let you enjoy your meal, but if you would like me to stay, and keep you company I would like that too"

Sue Ellen smiled, "I would love for you to stay, but this is really sweet but it isn't going to lead anywhere JR"

"Never crossed my mind"

"Yeah sure JR". They sat down, and were eating, and talking, and she couldn't really remember when the last time they talked to each other about things that normally didn't mean a thing to JR Ewing. They finished dinner, and Sue Ellen was shocked when JR brought her out a cake, and he sang Happy Birthday to her. She almost cried this was really sweet of him to do, but she also knew how easy it was to get hurt by JR so she kept her guard up. He didn't push he didn't buy her a gift, but he asked her out on a date, and she looked at him, and she didn't know what got over her but she said she would like that. She knew it might be a mistake, but she was willing to give him a break. JR was never more happy, and it was time for him to leave, she walked him to the door, and he touched her cheek, and whispered.

"Happy Birthday Sue Ellen"

Sue Ellen whispered, "Thanks for remembering JR, you will never know what this means to me"

JR leaned down giving her a kiss on the lips, and he turned, and said goodnight as she watched him go to his car. She waved, and than shut the door, and leaned against it, and touched her lips. She knew she never got JR Ewing out of her system, she still loved the man , but she knew she had to take it slow, and not let her guard down. She promised herself she would never let him hurt her again, but she knew it was sure hard to let JR go, because he was something special, but she was going to make him work hard to win her back this time she was going to do it right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sue Ellen walked to her bedroom, she was thinking about her dinner with JR, and she missed him already, She changed for bed, and got in pulling the sheets up , and laid back, and tried to get some sleep. She couldn't get JR out of her mind, she sat up, and grabbed her phone, and dialed Southfork.

She let it ring, and it was Ann that answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ann it is me Sue Ellen, I was calling to make sure JR got home safely"

"Yes he came in 5 minutes ago, and went straight to bed, why is something the matter"?

"No he came over tonight, and we actually had a lovely dinner he was real sweet he was different"

"Sue Ellen are you OK you seem down"?

"No I'm OK, I was feeling bad today, and I was feeling sorry for myself, and he surprised me by showing up at my house"

"Oh my God Bobby just said it is your Birthday, I'm so sorry we forgot, Bobby is upset he said he will make it up to you"

"Don't be silly the only person I expected to remember was my Son he didn't call, and the last person I expected to remember was JR. I don't know why I called, I just got worried about JR, and I wanted to make sure he was OK"

"Sue Ellen that man is lonely, why don't you both talk about your past, and just maybe you will find it in your hearts to have a future together. I have seen him looking at old photos, and pictures, he cares Sue Ellen"

"Ann I know he cares but how can I forget the past"?

"Sue Ellen you once told me JR was the only man you truly loved with all your heart, but he broke your heart to many times. You said you waited years for him to realize what he lost, but you finally gave up. You have been alone, but he came to you tonight, I guess it took the old Fool that long to realize you were all he ever wanted. He probably realizes he is alone, and he knows it is his own doing, but he wants to make amends but he is afraid you will tell him you will never forgive him. I can't tell you what to do Sue Ellen, but I hate to see you both do this to yourselves, and when it is to late , one of you will be sorry. I don't think you have to worry about JR hurting you with other woman anymore, I have not seen any around, I think that part of his life has gone"

" Ann JR is old but he still has his charms, but you are probably right , I guess he doesn't have to many lady friends calling"

"Sue Ellen you have a key to the house use it, make JR have something to smile about again. He still helps John Ross out at work but he needs someone to talk to, and to get him motivated to go for his walks, and to keep him in line"

"You think I can do that Ann"

"Yes I do please be here at Breakfast but if your not I understand completely, but I truly believe you, and JR belong together"

"Thanks Ann, I will think about what you said"

"Goodnight Sue Ellen, remember use your key"

"Bye Ann" Sue Ellen hung up she sat there thinking about what Ann said, and her heart was telling her to get her butt out of bed, and to go to JR, but her head was telling her to slow down, and think about it, but was Ann right ? Would she regret not going to JR right this minute because life was short, and they really didn't have time to waste, but if he hurt her again she would never get over it, but JR has changed, or was it a act like in the past her mind was all over the place, she truly didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sue Ellen finally got herself up, she ran over grabbing a pair of jeans, and a blouse, and was getting dressed. She brushed her hair she looked into the mirror, and smiled.

"Sue Ellen are you insane you go over there now you know you will never leave". Sue Ellen didn't care she grabbed her purse, and car keys, and ran out, and got in her car, and drove over to Southfork. She walked up to the door, and was using her keys to get in. She shut the door, and locked it, and was walking toward JR's bedroom. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her shoulder making her turn around.

"Oh my God JR are you trying to give me a heart attack"?

"No but I should be the one asking why you are here"

"I really don't know I was talking to Ann she said life is short, and I thought coming here was the right thing to do but now it is plan silly". She started to walk away but JR grabbed her arm, and said.

"Don't leave Sugar"

"JR I am so confused right now, I don't know what is the right thing to do. I promised myself I would never let you back into my heart, but you had to show up at my place, and be all sweet what is up with that"

JR smiled, "I can be sweet sometimes Sugar"

"You being sweet is scary JR, I don't know if your playing me or not"

"Sue Ellen look at me I'm to old for games, and you know I care for you admit it"

"I know you care JR but if you hurt me again I will die"

"OK stop with that kind of talk you are one strong lady. That slap the other day knocked my few remaining teeth right out of my mouth"

Sue Ellen started to laugh making JR whisper.

"I miss your laugh Sugar"

"You deserved that smack but I felt bad I won't lie about that"

"I did deserve it Sugar"

"JR what are we doing"

JR took her hand, and whispered.

"I need you in my life even if your just a friend, I hate knowing your so close, and I'm losing valuable time with you"

"JR I'm here because I want to be here but I'm scared"

"Hush Sugar I would never hurt you again, I would die first"

"JR"

He smiled as he pulled her toward his room she followed him but her heart was racing. He opened the door, and told her to go inside, and she did. She looked around his room she sat on the end of his bed. JR smiled for the first time in his life he didn't know how to react. He never had problems when he was around woman before but he didn't want to scare her off by going to fast. He was a little afraid he was not the man she was married to for so many years. He was afraid she would pull away from him, and he knew that would break his heart. He was not the lover he once was age has taken a toll on him. His mind never changed he was still the same old JR in that regard, but could he be the lover she wanted he was not so sure. He sat down in the chair by his desk making Sue Ellen smile.

"JR are you afraid of me"

"Truthfully yes"

"What"?

"I feel like a teenager with his first girl friend trying to get to first base"

"JR you are not serious"

"Sugar look at me I'm not the man I use to be"

"Are you serious you are JR Ewing why are you saying these things"?

"I want this to be perfect but I'm afraid you will be disappointed, and that makes me sick to my stomach"

"JR I'm going to change in the bathroom, I brought my own nightgown"

"Sue Ellen are you sure"?

"You get in bed, and stop whining". Sue Ellen walked away, and JR reached over grabbing a glass, and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. He took a sip, and he looked over at the bed. He got up pulling the comforter down, and he started to undress. His hands were shaking he hated feeling this way. He got in bed, and got under the covers, and laid back trying to calm down. He looked at the bathroom door, and waited for Sue Ellen to come out. He didn't know how this night was going to turn out but having Sue Ellen here felt amazing, and scary at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Little did JR know Sue Ellen was so nervous her stomach hurt. She has been dreaming about what it would be like to be with JR again. She got on her nightgown, and looked in the mirror, and whispered.

"Get it together Girl you are not a teenager" Sue Ellen smiled as she brushed her hair, and finally walked over to the door, and opened it. She came out, and saw JR in bed she walked over but she couldn't help but smile she couldn't believe her eyes JR was asleep. She never ever remembered JR falling asleep on a night he thought he was going to get lucky. Life has really changed but part of her was happy it happened this way. She walked around the bed she was going to leave, and maybe go sleep in the guestroom but she decided to get in bed, and lay with him. She got in slowly trying not to wake him. She laid back, and he was still asleep she moved close, and whispered.

"Hey Sexy you fell asleep on me you are lucky I'm older, and I am not taking this personally". She moved over giving him a kiss on the cheek he moved a little but did not wake up. She started to shut her eyes as they both fell asleep. It was about 1 hour later when John Ross came in the room seeing his parents he was shocked to say the least. Sue Ellen sat up pulling the sheets up but John Ross started to laugh. JR sat up, and looked at Sue Ellen than at John Ross.

"John Ross you don't know how to knock"?

"Yes but I didn't expect to find my parents who are divorced in bed together it is really awkward to say the least"

"Yes it is awkward can you leave your Father will speak to you in your room"

"Sure Mom but you never told me you , and Dad were thinking of getting back together again"

"I didn't know , and nothing happened here tonight"

JR got up grabbing his housecoat as he smiled.

"It did but it is none of your business". Sue Ellen smiled as she said.

"It did JR"

"Yes we had a lovely evening, and we are two consenting adults, and we don't have to explain what happened here tonight with our Boy"

"I guess" John Ross smiled at his Mom but JR told him to go to his room he would be there in a minute or two.

"Sure but if you are to tired after this we can talk tomorrow"

"John Ross" Sue Ellen said as JR pushed John Ross out of the room making John Ross laugh as he walked down the hall. He went to his room he sat on the bed, and smiled thinking having his Parents back together in the same house would be nice.

Sue Ellen got up putting her housecoat on as JR walked over to her.

"JR nothing happened here tonight beside us having fun, and talking, but he thinks we are reuniting"

"We are right"?

"JR we never talked about it we are divorced for a reason"

"Yes we are but the past is in the past lets focus on the future, and the only future I truly want is to spend my last days of this miserable life with the only lady I ever truly loved. I messed up bad all these years but I finally opened my eyes, and all I see is you, and how much I miss having you beside me, I need to know we can get it right this time Sugar"

"What are you saying JR"?

"Marry me or live with me do whatever you feel is best for you, just say you love me as much as I love you"

Sue Ellen went into his arms, and whispered, "I love you JR Ewing, I have always loved you. I don't know what I want but go to our son, and hurry back to me".

JR smiled, "Be right back don't fall asleep"

"No I won't" He left as she shut the door, and she sat on the bed as she laid back with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
